


Hail to the Queen

by Ahavah



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kinks, Queening, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Femslash100 drabble cycle round 11 (kinks) prompt: <b>queening</b></p><p><b><span class="u">PLEASE NOTE:</span></b> Not sure if I should give a possible dub-con warning or not. I don't really intend it to be dub-con, but 100 words left little room for negotiation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail to the Queen

Zoë glanced across the table. “You're staring again.”

Kaylee blushed, dropping her eyes. “Sorry.”

“What is it?”

“Inara's discreet. A real pro! But it's a small ship, and, well...I know you've been seeing her since Wa---” Another blush.

“A woman's gotta get off, right?” Zoë chuckled as her blush deepened. Deepened into something else. “Oh.” She appraised the suddenly-shy mechanic. “You like that, do you?” 

When Kaylee nodded mutely, Zoë stood, unfastening her pants, and pushed Kaylee back against the seat. Kaylee barely had time to gasp before Zoë straddled her face. “Show me how much you like it.”


End file.
